tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Kim Rhodes
Kimberly "Kim" Rhodes (born June 7, 1969) is an American actress, perhaps best known for her roles as "Cindy Harrison" in two different soap opera series, Another World and As the World Turns, as well as her role as Carey Martin in the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, where she played the mother of twins Zack and Cody (Dylan and Cole Sprouse). Biography Personal Life Kim Rhodes was born and raised in Portland, Oregon, the daughter of Jane and Harry Rhodes. She has one sister named Jennifer and an aunt named Pat Rhodes. Rhodes graduated from Benson Polytechnic High School, and then attended Southern Oregon University and earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts in acting and graduated summa cum laude. Rhodes graduated from Temple University with her Master of Fine Arts. She is certified in four kinds of stage combat: melee (hand-to-hand), quarterstaff, rapier and dagger. Rhodes resides in Los Angeles, California with her husband, actor Travis Hodges. The couple married on July 11, 2006, and are parents of a baby girl, Tabitha Jane, born in May 2008. Aside from acting Rhodes enjoys singing and dancing. Career In 1998 while performing in Another World, Rhodes was nominated, along with Mark Pinter, for a Soap Opera Digest award as "Favorite New Couple". For Rhodes's first Another World fan club luncheon, she rewrote the lyrics for "All For the Best" from Godspell. Prior to her Disney Channel debut, she had previously acted with the Oregon Shakespeare Festival for one season, portraying the roles of "Daphne Stillington" in Noel Coward's Present Laughter and "Helena" in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Also prior to her Disney Channel debut, she had previously worked for a cruise line "American Hawaii Cruises" on-board the SS Independence "Indy" as one of their main entertainers. She is currently taking a break from work to be a full time mother. Television Roles * As the World Turns — Cindy Harrison (2000-01). * Another World — Cynthia "Cindy" Brooke Harrison (1996-99). * The Lot (1999) — Rachel Lipton. * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody' (2005-08) — Carey Martin. * The Suite Life on Deck (2008, 2009) — Carey Martin (Recurring role). * Comcast Commercials (2009) — Woman on trampoline. Guest Appearances * Martial Law (1999) — Roxanne Cole. * Star Trek: Voyager (2000) — Ensign Lyndsay Ballard. * Stark Raving Mad (2000) — Brooke. * One World (2000) — Diane. * Titus (2001) — Tiffany. * The Invisible Man (2001) — Eleanor Stark. * Becker (2002) — Julie. * Touched by an Angel (2002) — Liz. * Boomtown (2002) — Julia Sloan. * Without a Trace (2002) — Polly. * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) — "Dead Ringer" Lydia Lopez. * The Suite Life on Deck (2008, 2009) — Carey Martin (The Suite Life Sets Sail, Mom and Dad on Deck). Filmography * In Pursuit (2001) — Ann Sutton. * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) — Office staff * Mostly Ghostly (film) (2008) — Harriett Doyle * A Kiss at Midnight (film) (2008) — Maureen the Nun Category:Cast and Crew